


Post-Battle Warrior

by HimeBee



Series: Tumblr Commissions [36]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Breeding Kink, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Distension, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kintoki's Heian Warrior Attire, Kissing, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Strength Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: You almost get badly hurt after a battle, and that blatantly doesn't sit well with Kintoki. Feelings of possession overwhelm him, and he can't help but take you back to your room...
Relationships: Sakata Kintoki | Berserker/Reader
Series: Tumblr Commissions [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Post-Battle Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ This commission is for anon~! Thank you so much for bearing with me and everything!
> 
> ★ Kintoki in his Heian Attire?? _Yes I do indeed!_ 👀 I look forward to the day when I get him because I'm gonna make sure I get his outfit as well. Gacha Gods, pweasee? 🥺
> 
> ☆ I really hope anyone who reads, mainly my lovely commissioner, enjoys~ Kintoki Supremacy, babey!

“T-Toki, we just got back, can’t I at least shower— _mph!”_ Your Berserker’s lips silenced your words as his hands cupped the undersides of your thighs and hoisted you up, pressing your back against the wall.

The warmth from his large body enveloped you instantly, drawing a whimper from your throat that was rightfully muffled by his lips. Your kiss became messy as Kintoki’s tongue pushed into your mouth, urging the two of you closer. Now, you couldn’t even bring yourself to stop him, despite the fact that you still wanted to shower.

You had only just returned to Chaldea with your Servants after a particularly arduous battle that managed to hype up your team — Kintoki especially, seeing as how he was the only Berserker you brought. Not too long after the fight, Kintoki took your hand and basically ran back to your room, adrenaline still pumping through his veins.

You weren’t quite sure when he had discarded his headband, allowing his long, blonde hair to flow freely down his broad shoulders, but you weren’t complaining one bit. Your fingers ran through the strands of his hair whilst you kissed, occasionally pulling his hair.

Kintoki retreated from your mouth, but not before nipping at your bottom lip as a way of getting you back for yanking on his hair. You whined his name, panting heavily in anticipation as your Servant carried you over to your bed. He laid you down gently, pretty blue eyes roaming over your body as a frown took over his previous expression.

“Kintoki..? W-what are you looking for?” Without answering you right away, he effortlessly tore open your uniform’s top, snapping the belts and sending the buckles flying each and every way.

A startled yelp erupted from you as your eyes widened almost comically, while you also struggled to keep up with Kintoki’s aggression. What was his problem?!

“I’m lookin’ for bruises, of course! Ya almost got hurt during that last battle, y’know.” Kintoki grumbled, hands then moving to your stockings, which you presumed he intended to rip as well.

You held your hands out, blushing and halting him from tearing any more of your clothing that you would have to awkwardly explain to the staff of how it got ripped…

“S-slow down, I can just take them off!” The Berserker was clearly not happy with waiting on you, pouting as he watched you peel your stocking down your legs.

It was slightly embarrassing, considering his face was now only a few inches away from your pussy, still covered by your panties. You squirmed underneath his attentive gaze, fingers hooking into the hem of your underwear before hesitantly urging them down your thighs. Kintoki’s pupils dilated as his tongue swiped across his lips, patience running _thin._

“Sorry, Boss, but I just can’t wait any more..!” You yelped out his name as your skirt was abruptly yanked down and tossed away, forgotten before he was on you once more.

You instinctively pressed your hands over your mouth, muffling any embarrassing noises as your Berserker licked at your slit eagerly. One of his hands was placed on the inside of your thigh whilst the other busied itself by slowly urging two, thick digits into your pussy alongside his tongue. Kintoki’s fingers were almost enough to fill you up completely, so you could only imagine how it would be to take the entirety of his cock…

 _”Hahh,_ Toki… Pl-please, go slow…” You murmured from behind your hand, attempting to keep your body from trembling so incessantly whilst he devoured your pussy.

Although you should have been used to it by now, seeing as how you were in a relationship with your Berserker Servant, you still found it difficult to stop yourself from feeling so flustered. Not only that, you were never able to take _all_ of him. Kintoki didn’t seem to mind. After all, that only gave him an excuse to continue working you open until your walls molded to the shape of his thick shaft.

His fingers weren’t nearly as thick as his cock, but they were sufficient enough at preparing you for him normally. His hand squeezed your thigh as his tongue pushed deeper into you, claiming you. His grip had gotten much more possessive, fingers digging into your skin until you could feel a slight sting from his blunt nails.

You could tell he was holding back most of his strength, or at least attempting to do so since you were much smaller compared to him. Kintoki loved the difference in your sizes, yet he always didn’t want to hurt you.

“I-I think I’m ready now…” You offered meekly, trying your best to speak in between gasps.

Kintoki’s eyes met yours as you looked down at him in between your legs, slowly licking his lips and the slick from his two fingers. Your entire body felt flushed from such a display, and you honestly wanted to cover up again. That was until you noticed your Servant removing his belt along with his baggy pants.

Your eyes flickered back and forth between Kintoki’s face and his now exposed cock, throbbing as he wrapped his hand around the base and stroked it a few times. It was almost as if his size increased each time you two got together…

Wordlessly with a blush still on your cheeks, you parted your legs as far as they would go, averting your gaze away as you waited for him to move closer. Your breath quickened as he towered over you, rough hands gripping the undersides of your thighs again for leverage. Your lips parted as you prepared to request that he take it slow, but Kintoki spoke up first.

“Sorry, Master, but I’ve lost all my patience.” He muttered out an apology before the head of his cock penetrated you, eliciting a breathless cry of his name from your mouth.

It was only the tip and you could already feel your heartbeat quickening as you fisted your hands in the bed sheets beneath you. Kintoki started pushing almost immediately, feeding his massive length into you, inch by inch until he was merely halfway in. His eyes were locked on to where the two of you were connected, almost as if he was mesmerized by your pussy getting stuffed.

 _”Ngh,_ Kintoki…” You whined his name, biting down on your bottom lip afterwards.

Against your better judgement, you decided to look back once your curiosity had taken over completely. Your eyes widened as soon as you realized that almost all of Kintoki’s cock was inside you and producing a noticeable bulge in your stomach. You exhaled shakily when he finally bottomed out, pushing the last inch into your stomach.

He placed his hands on either side of your head, bringing your attention back to his face, twisted with pleasure as beads of sweat dripped down his bare body. You would have spent all day admiring him if you could, but it was quite the challenge to keep your eyes open as soon as he began thrusting. Although it was fairly slow, the sheer size of him dragging along your walls had almost made you cum right away.

Kintoki’s hand suddenly pressing against your lower stomach startled you into opening your eyes again, only to be met by a wide grin on the Berserker’s face.

“Can you feel that? I’m all the way inside ya, Master.” As if to emphasize his point, he gave a particularly rough thrust that made the lump in your belly even bigger and had you crying out.

He didn’t want to be too rough on you, but your voice was far too cute for him to stop or even slow down. If anything, his pace increased until his balls began to slap against your ass, heavy and very noticeable. You would’ve been even more embarrassed if you had the mind to. Kintoki seemed to like it, however.

“Been thinkin’ about this for a while… But I wanna breed you, Master.” Kintoki didn’t expect you to respond to him, seeing as how you were far too busy screaming and babbling incoherently as drool ran down the side of your mouth. Regardless, he decided to keep talking.

“You’re mine, aren't cha? _Heh,_ then it’s only right that I fuck you until you bear my children.” It was just _too much—_

“Say you’re mine.” You were going to cum, you were going to cum, you couldn’t take anymore.

“I-I’m—” The words were caught in your throat, all you could manage was more senseless cries as your pussy clamped down on his cock, and you finally reached your breaking point.

Your juices soaked the two of you instantly, spurting out and dripping all the way down to his balls and to the bed sheets. Your body shook throughout your entire orgasm, hips stuttering against Kintoki as his body pressed flushed to yours before he was spilling his load into your womb.

Your eyes, bleary with tears gazed at Kintoki as quiet whines came through your parted lips. He continued stuffing you full of his cum, not bothering to pull out until he was finished. If he wasn’t a Servant, you were quite sure you would have gotten pregnant. The fantasy of being able to have Kintoki’s children… Made you happier than you thought it would. He would surely make a great father.

“Shit, was I too hard on ya, Boss?” His knuckle brushed away a few of your tears, bringing a small smile to your face. You could only imagine what you looked like in his eyes.

“Hehe, I’m not crying because I’m hurt, don’t worry.” Your throat was sore and your voice was hoarse, but you didn’t mind it at all.

“Ah, good…” Your Berserker let out a sigh of relief, moving to sit on his heels.

Your face scrunched up, eyes locking onto where you both were _still_ connected. You looked to Kintoki with a raised brow, wondering when he was going to pull out...

“Toki, are you gonna…”

“R-right, my bad!”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)


End file.
